


Theodosia's New Leaf

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough: Up Close and Personal [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Trans Theodosia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: Long ago, Theodore Andrew Prevost became Theodosia Andrea Bartow.She did her best to understand everyone.Too bad there were many who refused to do the same for her.





	Theodosia's New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more left, and I stop trying to torture them.

There's a reason that almost no one knows anything about my elementary school life.

My mom helped me burn the files. Because I am not him anymore...

My dad refused to understand it. I told him, I am her, not him, can't you see?

He said, you are no her, there is only room for one of those weaklings and that is your mom. You were born him, therefore you are him.

No! I buried him a long time ago.

Him who got beat up for no reason at all...

Him who got picked on for the flowers weaved into long tresses...

Him who never understood what guys got out of picking on them...

Instead of her, who had friends and feels better and isn't depressed anymore.

So my dad would rather me bring him back and be depressed again, than stay her and be happy.

My dad needs better priorities.


End file.
